Inside Their Broken Hearts
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: A series of one shots about the feelings of several characters after the tragic death of their beloved intern, Vincent. Spoilers for 6X22. Rated T for language.
1. A Best Friend

**I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did then I can assure you that Vincent would not have died. **

* * *

><p>Jack Hodgins had been working nonstop since he had received the tragic news about Vincent's sudden death. He was determined to do anything in his power to help catch that son of a bitch Broadsky. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away from the microscope and looked at his sleeping wife's form. Angela did not want to go home alone, she was scared to be alone. She had told Jack that she would stay with him for as long as he wanted. But sleep had taken over a few hours ago and she had laid down on the small couch he kept in his office. A long sigh escaped his lips as memories began flooding his brain.<p>

_Jack climbed up the 4 steps and walked across the work platform towards Cam with news about the particulates found on their recent murder victim but suddenly stopped when he noticed the new member of their team, "Grad student? He'll disappoint."_

_A hurt look flashed across Vincent's face but was soon replaced by confidence as he spoke, "I won't disappoint. I graduated at the top of my class, plus….I have a retentive memory."_

"_Does Brennan put mister in front of your name?"_

"_Yes.", a cocky grin spread across his face. _

"_That's a very subtle way in saying you're not a doctor." his grin quickly vanished as they young intern quietly got back to his work. _

He had been so hard on the graduate students when they first began to work with him, Vincent especially. Jack knew that it was wrong to take his anger and frustration out on the young interns. But he hated the thought of them replacing Zack; none of them could ever compare to the bond they had shared, and it hurt to see Brennan just forget about him. That, however, was no longer the case. The boy had grown on him, and soon enough they began to enjoy the same activities that he enjoyed with Zack, even going back to saying 'king of the lab.'

When Jack and Vincent finally became friends, they began to do 'experiments' together, the same kind that he and Zack used to do, pointless at times, but fun nevertheless. Especially when Cam would conveniently walk in at the worst possible moment and the two would try and make some fancy excuse for their childish play. Jack wished he could continue to build on those memories. The other interns were not as interested in these types of activities, Vincent was the only one who shared the same kidlike passion for fun and adventure.

"_Vincent! Hey, life or death, I'll have him back in 3 minutes." Hodgins pulled Vincent away from the lab area and led him to his office._

_Hodgins put the T Rex suit on Vincent and adjusted the metal box attached to the back, which he promptly turned on. "Ok….now give it a try." _

_Vincent slowly moved his reptile like arms and immediately, a smile spread across his face. "A! It works!"_

"_Now if your math is correct, you'll be as strong as a T Rex."_

"_These components will possess the same degree of force, both possessive and motor!"_

"_Ya, that's what I said."Hodgins looked at him in a matter of fact way._

"_Are you ready to represent the human race?"_

"_Pssshhh, always." A cocky grin spread across his face as both men moved towards the stainless steel table and took a seat across from each other. _

_Both extended their arms and got into an arm wrestling position._

The slight smile that was present on his lips a moment ago had turned into a distressing frown. He spent many hours continuously trying to build that suit, now it would never be used. Glancing towards the opposite wall he saw it laying there on the floor not far from a rusted metal robot that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, both, a sad reminder of his two best friends.

He lost two people in the time span of less than 3 years. Two people that understood him, believed in him, and would always work with him.

"Poor Vincent." A single tear slid down his cheek as he tried to push those thoughts aside and get back to his work. If he couldn't save Vincent at least he could save the lives of others, and carry on his memory through his work. That was the number one reason why he kept this job.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always felt like Vincent was the closest person to Zack, they had the same basic characteristics. And in turn I feel like Vincent became the closer to Jack than all of the other interns. Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. A Free Spirit

**Second one shot, hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Angela Montenegro lay in her office while her coworkers were busy doing who knows what on the platform. She told them that the baby was being 'fussy' and she that needed to take a break. But that however, wasn't completely true. Yes, she did need to take a break, to be alone with her thoughts, but not because of the baby.<p>

_She took a sip of her lemonade when suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out, Angela looked at the caller ID._

"_Who is it?" Jack eyed her and the cell phone from his seat across the table._

"_It's Brennan." She pressed accept and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"_

"_Angela, you and Hodgins need to get back to the lab right now!" Brennan's voice sounded frantic and desperate, not like her usual strong and calm tone._

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela tried to keep calm while mentally preparing herself for the worst of news. But nothing she could have done could have prepared her for what she was about to hear._

"_Mr. Nigel-Murray was shot. He's dead Angela." She could hear the tears in pain stricken voice. _

Tears built up at the corner of her eyes, again. She still could not understand how such an innocent boy's life could be taken away from him for no reason. To her, Vincent was the most childish of all the interns. He had that twinkle in his eyes that Angela adored; he had the heart of a youngster. A slight smile spread across her lips as she remembered the first day she had meet him, he tried to hit on her. Angela quickly pointed him in the right direction and told him to _"back up and put it in park" _because she was way out of his league. Not because he didn't posses the intelligence and appearance that she preferred, but because he was too young, too young to settle down. The smile vanished as soon as those last thoughts crossed her mind and she let the tears silently spill down her cheeks. She was going to miss his random, irrelevant facts, that sweet, carefree smile, and, well just everything about him.

On days like this, Angela hated her job. Death had never been a subject that she would have wanted to work with, especially when it hit close to home. Killers, murderers, she could never understand what went on in their mind. Why would they take an innocent person's life away from them? Why cause so much pain and misery to those around them? Why?

Vincent only had 6 more month of graduate work to do before he could finally get his doctorates degree. Six more months and in his eyes he could finally measure up to Brennan's expectations. He had so much to look forward to in life. A wonderful job, a beautiful wife, adorable children, the list was endless. Angela had always admired the young intern for his determination. She knew that Brennan was extra harsh on her graduate students in order to prepare them for the real life working experience. She had told Vincent on multiple occasions that he was not on task or that he had a made a mistake. But, whenever she did, he would always try to make up for it, he would work harder in order to become better, to impress his idol. And she loved that about him.

Angela gently placed her hand on her growing belly. The baby would arrive soon, just a couple more weeks. As that thought struck her, a fearful feeling sparked in the pit of her stomach. The same thing could happen to her child; what happened to Vincent could happen to her baby. Angela made a silent promise to herself. She was not going to let that happen, and she was not going to let Vincent be forgotten, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There wasn't that much interaction between Angela and Vincent but one think that I always thought she liked about his was his happy-go-lucky spirit. Please tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
